20 Things You Never Knew About Neville Longbottom
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: The title says it all. The second story in a series of "20 Things You Never Knew About. . ." Harry Potter fics.


**back with a new '20 Things' story! :) Thanks to **A-Little-Ray-Of-Sunlight **as well as **S101me **for being such awesome readers and reviewers, and helping me form ideas for this story ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**_20 Things You Never Knew About Neville Longbottom_  
**

**1. **Sometimes, on very rare occasions, Neville's grandmother would say he reminded her of his parents. Whenever she said that, it was some of Neville's happiest moments.

**2. **When he was little, Neville used to draw a lightning scar on his forehead and run around the house, pretending he was the famous Harry Potter.

**3. **His first real friend at Hogwarts was Hermione Granger, when she first met him and helped him find his toad on the train.

**4. **In his seventh year at Hogwarts, when he was rebelling against the Ministry's wishes for Hogwarts, he would always ask himself, "What would my parents do?". That's how he got so brave.

**5. **His grandmother would always tell him that he needed to try harder. Neville wanted to tell her that he was trying as hard as he could, but they both knew that he wasn't. Because when Neville tried as hard as he could, he was invincible.

**6. **Killing Nagini was one of his biggest feats.

**7. **He was awed when he realized him and Harry Potter were friends. He never thought that Neville Longbottom, the clumsy boy who got his powers late and lived with his grandmother, would ever be friends with the bravest wizard of their grade. After the war, when he became a professor, he admitted this to Harry. Harry told Neville he thought the same for him.

**8. **He was asked to become an Auror many times after the war, but each time his answer was a firm "no".

**9. **Bellatrix often appeared in his nightmares, torturing him and his family.

**10. **When Voldemort put the flaming Sorting Hat on him, only one thing kept him going, holding on. It was the Hat, saying over and over that no, it had not made a mistake putting him in Gryffindor. That he was strong, and one of the bravest Gryffindors it had ever Sorted.

**11. **He never understood why Severus Snape hated him so much. But he didn't ask, he just coped.

**12. **Neville's favorite subject was Herbology because it was so light and gentle. He hoped one day, maybe, just maybe, he might find a cure to the madness of the Cruciatus Curse and fix his parents.

**13. **Up until he reached Hogwarts, his closest friend was his toad, Trevor.

**14. **The highlight of his time at Hogwarts was the D.A meetings. He always looked forward to going there and learning something new; it made him feel like he fit in. Years after the Battle of Hogwarts, he convinced Harry to have a D.A reunion.

**15. **He always thought the Sorting Hat had made a mistake, and that he was made for Hufflepuff.

**16. **He loved being an Herbology professor. He loved being back at Hogwarts every single day, the place where he truly became strong, where he made friends.

**17. **Two days after he was born, he fell out of his bed in his sleep and rolled onto the floor. That was Neville's first accident of many.

**18. **He always admired Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and their ability to stay strong no matter what. When Voldemort announced Harry was dead, the news of his friend's death is what drove him to kill Nagini.

**19. **In fourth year, when Professor Moody did the Cruciatus Curse, it took Neville's entire will not to cry out. It was small, brave things like that that truly made him a Gryffindor.

**20. **His grandmother offered to buy him an owl for school when he was eleven, but he said he preferred his toad.

* * *

**did you like it? let me know in a review! I love Neville :) **

**Also, please check out my other '20 Things You Never Knew About. . .' story, which is based around Fred and George Weasley (: And i will be doing more like this so if you have a character idea for someone, please let me know! Thanks! xoxo, DFTD**


End file.
